


Princess in shining armor

by xPixelx



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Digital Art, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPixelx/pseuds/xPixelx
Summary: Drawn for the Captain America Big Bang 2019
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Princess in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amethystkrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the story [ So This Is Love ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297884/chapters/50715407) by amethystkrystal


End file.
